


Nothing Rhymes with Castiel

by nerdyostrich, tiddlypom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/pseuds/nerdyostrich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia and I started pondering if it would be fun to write Dean writing poetry about Cas's eyes around midnight last night. This is the result ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Rhymes with Castiel

Dean turns over for the hundredth time that night and looks at the clock. 2:57 AM burns too brightly at his unadjusted eyes, and for the hundredth time that night he thinks of _those_ eyes. Castiel’s eyes.

“The hell is wrong with you?” he mutters aggressively to himself, pulling the pillow over his face as though he could somehow smother the thoughts out of his head.

Hearing a clock strike 3:00 AM outside somewhere, Dean finally reaches the end of his tether and, thumping his pillow aside, gets up and grabs some note paper and a pencil from the motel drawer. Sam stirs in his sleep and he curses his heavy-handedness, holding his breath and hoping Sammy doesn’t wake. He mumbles something unintelligible but seems to be dreaming so Dean relaxes a little and props himself up on the headboard staring at the blank page in front of him. If he’s going to have a freaking schoolgirl crush he may as well act like a freaking schoolgirl.

With only the light from the neon signs across the street to see by, he places pencil to paper:

 

~~How to I even begin t~~

~~It’s said tha~~

~~I can’t stop thinking abo~~

His eyes

His _eyes_

They’re like nothing else

Blue, but deeper than the ocean

Wider

They sparkle, not like the stars

or diamonds

or silver bullets

They’re dull next to his eyes

 

You look into them

and

something stirs inside you

like fire and warm rain and adrenaline

but none of those things

better

you’re home and dry

but somewhere breathtaking too

~~and everything’s beautiful~~

I could stare into those eyes for an eternity

 

~~he makes me fee~~

you make me feel like dying Cas

looking into those blue blue eyes

~~i can’t even~~

~~i think i~~

dammit Cas

you reduce me to this?

trying to describe the perfect shade of blue

~~i think i lov~~

only you

only you

 

 

If the eyes show the soul

well I guess you’re an angel

but still

it’s heavenly

it’s the most

glorious

thing I’ve ever had the privilege to behold

and thank you

thank you

 

and Cas

there’s other things too

~~your ass~~

your ass

in my personal space

if only it were this easy

but your eyes

so endlessly blue

Cas

~~i think i~~

I think I love you.

 

Not really fully aware of what he’s written, lost in his fantasies, Dean sets the half-assed poetry back in the drawer, feeling emotionally satisfied enough for sleep after his wakeful hours.

They’re gone early the next morning, the painfully raw words in the drawer forgotten…

That is, until a man in a trench coat appears from nowhere and looks around the vacated room; a routine check. There’s a one in a hundred chance he would see it, but he notices a crinkle of paper poking out from the bedside drawer.

Blue eyes fill with tears of joy before he vanishes.


End file.
